


Le ultime parole

by rya_204



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Last words, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: In un mondo in cui tutti nascono con le ultime parole della propria anima gemella incise sul dorso della mano sinistra, sposarsi vuol dire scegliere una persona come propria anima gemella e credere che sarà lei a pronunciare le ultime parole, vuol dire promettere di prendersi cura per tutta la vita di qualcuno sperando che alla fine il destino vi darà ragione.





	Le ultime parole

  
**LE ULTIME PAROLE**

 

 _  
_

_It was love, it was heat, it was true_  
_We were called into battle and all of it shattered_  
_Buy I'm aiming high not to lose you_  
_I know, it's not easy or that simplified, no_  
_But you and I are on each others side, so_  
_Take my hand and we will march to the front lines_  
_I will be your Lover. Fighter._  
[Lover. Fighter – SVRCINA]

 

***

In un mondo in cui tutti nascono con le ultime parole della propria anima gemella incise sul dorso della mano sinistra, sposarsi vuol dire scegliere una persona come propria anima gemella e credere che sarà lei a pronunciare le ultime parole, vuol dire promettere di prendersi cura per tutta la vita di qualcuno sperando che alla fine il destino vi darà ragione.

***

 _Toc toc._  
La pioggia è incessante, viene giù a sgorghi, Bucky se la sente colare giù dentro il colletto della camicia, inzuppare i calzini nelle scarpe. Sembra voler lavare e irrorare ogni cosa.  
Bucky bussa ancora.  
La madre di Steve è sorpresa nel vederlo nuovamente davanti alla loro porta, ma non le sfuggono le guance bagnate, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Bucky sperava di poterle confondere con la pioggia, le punte dei capelli umide e gocciolanti, la giacca zuppa. Ma Sarah è un’infermeria e nota subito la differenza: le palpebre arrossate, la mascella contratta e il respiro spezzato.  
\- Bucky, tua madre sarà preoccupata.  
Il ragazzino scuote la testa, non si fida della sua voce. Sfila il guanto dalla mano sinistra e lo porge a Sarah, mostrandole le sue ultime parole, nella speranza che lei capisca.  
_Quando sto meglio, andiamo a Coney Island._  
Gli occhi di Sarah si allargano, il viso d’improvviso sbiancato.  
\- Oggi pomeriggio, quando sei venuto a trovare Steve, ti ha detto questo?  
Bucky annuisce, mentre un groppo torna a stringersi attorno alla gola, le lacrime che gli colano sulle guance e sul mento. Non vuole dire addio al suo migliore amico, alla sua anima gemella. Ha solo dodici anni, non sa nemmeno cosa voglia dire, ma sa che Steve già gli manca. Il panico lo invade mentre un singhiozzo gli toglie il respiro e spalanca la bocca in cerca d’aria, prova a fare dei respiri profondi per incamerare ossigeno. Il naso è congestionato, il corpo intirizzito, ma è la morsa di panico dentro lo stomaco a spaventarlo, quella voragine che si apre ogni volta che pensa al suo migliore amico.  
Sarah lo fa entrare e Bucky si sistema fra il comodino e il lettino di Steve, la mano a stringere le dita bollenti del più piccolo.  
Rimangono al suo capezzale tutta la notte, bagnandogli la fronte e i polsi, tenendolo fermo quando ha le convulsioni. Solo al mattino, la febbre alta comincia ad abbassarsi e il pericolo, per il momento, sembra passato.  
I giorni successivi, Steve è così debole che, quando Bucky va a trovarlo dopo la scuola, nemmeno si alza dal letto. Bucky si siede sopra le coperte e Steve ogni volta gli si addormenta in grembo dopo pochi minuti.  
Ci vuole un’intera settimana perché, arrivando davanti alla casa dei Rogers, Bucky veda Steve in piedi che gli tiene la porta aperta. È anche il giorno in cui cambiano le parole di Bucky.  
_Dammi la mano._

***

Il locale è uno scheletro annerito di mura e pilastri portanti, Steve si aggira fra le macerie di quello che una volta doveva essere stato un pub. È un luogo di spettri e Steve in quel momento si sente più morto che vivo, il cuore che pulsa come una ferita aperta, infetta.  
_Resisti, dammi la mano._  
Inutile, ecco quello che è. Questo corpo, il suo grado di capitano: ha inseguito per tutta la vita una chimera e ora fra le mani gli è rimasta solo la polvere di un campo di battaglia in cui è morto tutto ciò per cui valesse la pena vivere.  
Non cerca compagnia, ecco perché si è nascosto in questo pub, ecco perché sceglie un tavolo con un’unica sedia rimasta integra: non c’è spazio per nessun altro a questa veglia funebre. Il liquore se l’è portato dietro e lo manda giù senza nemmeno avvertirne il sapore. Il vetro del bicchiere scricchiola fra le sue mani quando si rende conto che questo corpo non può nemmeno ubriacarsi ed è la prima cosa che dice a Peggy quando si presenta lì. Questo corpo gli è inutile.  
\- Steve, non è stata colpa tua.  
A ferirlo è la tenerezza nella voce di lei, l’affetto silente e incondizionato, a ferirlo è rendersi conto di dover rompere tutte le tacite promosse che ci sono state fra di loro. Si sfila il guanto della mano sinistra e posa il palmo su quello di Peggy.  
\- Prima di morire, Bucky ha pronunciato le mie ultime parole.  
_L’avevo messo alle corde._  
Peggy è veloce nel riprendersi, un battito di ciglia e il luccichio di dolore nei suoi occhi viene inghiottito via.  
\- Steve...  
\- Mi chiedo se... credo lui l’abbia sempre saputo.  
Gli viene da ridere a Steve, mentre tira su con il naso e e tenta di ingoiare quel nodo che lo stringe alla gola. Il modo incondizionato con cui Bucky si era preso cura di lui in tutti quegli anni, come stringesse amicizia con chiunque ma sempre in modo leggero, l’infinita sequela di ragazze che portava a ballare e che non rivedeva mai una seconda volta. La spensieratezza di chi ha già trovato tutto nella sua vita e non ha bisogno di cercare altro. Quella leggerezza che solo Bucky sembrava possedere, ridendo con lui e di lui, di se stesso e di ogni sciocchezza e come, alla fine di ogni giornata, sembrasse bastargli addormentarsi nel letto accanto al suo. O ancora, tutte le volte in cui Steve si ammalava e Bucky spostava i comodini per unire i due letti e tenergli la mano mentre riposava e come, a voce bassa, quasi fosse un segreto, gli dicesse che lo faceva perché se Steve si fosse svegliato d’improvviso e avesse avuto problemi a respirare, gli sarebbe bastato toccarlo per chiedergli aiuto perché Bucky era sdraiato accanto a lui.  
E sopra ogni cosa, lo sguardo di affetto che rivolgeva a Steve ogni qual volta quest’ultimo gli sfiorava le parole incise sulla sua mano.  
\- L’ho perso, Peggy. L’ho avuto vicino per tutta la vita e ora non c’è più.  
Gli sembra di non averlo mai conosciuto, mai davvero compreso. E che destino crudele conoscere solo alla fine cosa ha avuto, cosa non ha più.

***

Ciò che davvero non riesce ad accettare del ventunesimo secolo sono queste nuove parole sul dorso della mano.  
_La mia missione._  
Qualsiasi cosa ci sia nel futuro, non potrà colmare l’assenza di Bucky.

***

Quando si risveglia in quel letto d’ospedale, con Sam accanto a lui che non fa che parlare di quanto il suo gesto sia stato incosciente e quanto sia arrivato davvero vicino a morire, Steve non ha timori.  
Una nuova frase è apparsa sulla sua mano e sa, con incrollabile fiducia, che Bucky è ancora vivo, lo ritroverà e qualsiasi cosa riservi loro il futuro, l’affronteranno insieme.  
D’ora in poi ha smesso di morire. Ha qualcosa per cui vale la pena vivere.

***

Il Soldato non ha parole sulla mano sinistra. E perché dovrebbe averne? È un’arma, uno strumento. Solo piastre di metallo per lui, fredde e mute.  
L’uomo sul ponte, lui sicuramente avrà delle parole. È un pensiero che lo destabilizza, le dita si contraggono e si distendono quasi avessero degli spasmi, mandando i circuiti in sovraccarico, il metallo che stride mentre il braccio si ricalibra. Il Soldato sente la mancanza di qualcosa, di parole un tempo sue, che gli sono state strappate via. L’uomo sul ponte, Steve, dovrebbe avere le sue parole. Sue e di nessun altro.  
Il Soldato ruota la spalla, cerca di riprendere il controllo del braccio ma le piastre continuano a ricalibrarsi, a stridere. Blocca la mano di metallo contro una trave, la mano di carne che impugna uno dei suoi coltelli e inizia a incidere. Le parole di Steve gli appartengono, alcune più di altre e in mancanza di quelle finali, il Soldato si fa bastare quelle che ha.  
_Till the end of the line._

***

Una mattina Barnes si presenta alla Stark Tower, docile e disarmato. Mesi passati a cercarlo e lui si presenta davanti alla loro porta. Per sicurezza viene comunque bloccato alle gambe e alle braccia con manette speciali e il braccio di metallo viene immobilizzato. Barnes non oppone alcun tipo di resistenza.  
Quando Steve arriva, lo trova in una cella con Tony e Jarvis che cercano di scansionare i suoi parametri vitali per capire le sue condizioni. Più che una cella è un cubo immacolato, le pareti completamente bianche, il mobilio essenziale. Steve chiede di poter entrare. A separare Barnes dagli altri, solo una parete trasparente a prova di Hulk.  
Tony è restio a lasciarlo con il Soldato d’inverno, non sono ancora riusciti a capire le sue intenzioni o quanto sia stabile psicologicamente. Ma quando notano l’incisione sulla mano di metallo, Tony cede. Ha passato gran parte della sua vita a ignorare tutta la questione delle anime gemelle, ma quando si è ritrovato solo, prigioniero di terroristi, ciò che gli ha permesso di ideare un piano e portarlo avanti è stata la consapevolezza che la sua anima gemella non gli aveva ancora detto le sue parole e visto che sembravano decisamente parole da Pepper, sarebbe sicuramente scappato da quel covo, bisognava solo scoprire come.

***

Steve ha gli occhi lucidi quando entra nella cella, solo Jarvis a scansionare la situazione in caso di pericolo, per il resto Tony ha promesso loro totale privacy.  
Barnes appare stanco, provato. Lo ha conosciuto per tutta la sua vita e Steve non gli ha mai visto quell’espressione in viso, quello sguardo abbattuto, di chi si è perso e capisce di essere completamente solo.  
\- Bucky.  
Il Soldato sussulta a quel nome, gli occhi smarriti e nemmeno l’ombra di un riconoscimento. Steve posa delicatamente la mano sulla sua, proprio sopra l’incisione, vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma per ora si limita a sfiorare quelle parole, le loro parole. Segue le lettere con il pollice, quasi a salutarle una per una. È Barnes a rompere il silenzio fra loro.  
\- Lui aveva le tue parole.  
Gli occhi puntati a terra, il tono cauto, Steve capisce che Bucky è in imbarazzo, come se quell’incisione fosse la dimostrazione di una debolezza che sa di non potersi permettere.  
\- Lui chi?  
\- Bucky.  
La risposta è veloce e per la prima volta il Soldato lo guarda negli occhi, nemmeno l’ombra di indecisione nella sua affermazione. Steve si chiede se si sia dato un nome, se esista spazio per un ‘io’ dentro la sua testa. Si inginocchia davanti a lui, attento a mantenere il contatto visivo.  
\- Fino a qualche mese fa, io avevo le tue.  
Le pupille si dilatano, le ciglia si spalancano. Steve misura con attenzione le prossime parole.  
\- Non esiste un lui e un te, Bucky. Ti chiamerò in qualsiasi modo tu voglia, ma tu e lui siete intrecciati in modo così fitto che non è possibile trovare una parte di te senza che non ci sia qualcosa anche di suo.  
Bucky stringe gli occhi, il viso che si decompone in un’espressione di dolore.  
\- Perché non mi hai mai detto di avere le mie parole?  
Sa bene quanto venissero guardate male le coppie omosessuali all’epoca, ma sa anche che Bucky non gli avrebbe mai nascosto qualcosa per paura di una censura esterna. Erano l’uno il mondo dell’altro, non esistevano regole all’infuori delle loro.  
\- A lui bastava prendersi cura di te.  
Steve poggia la fronte contro la sua, le mani intrecciate sul grembo di Bucky.  
\- E ora permetterai a me di prendermi cura di te?  
\- Di chi... di chi sono le parole che hai adesso.  
Steve non ha bisogno di pensare a questa risposta, la conosce da mesi.  
\- Le nostre.

***

Gli anni hanno addolcito il viso di Bucky, le piccole rughe d’espressione intorno agli occhi, la pelle morbida delle guance. E i lunghi capelli che Steve non pensava di poter amare così tanto. Posa leggero le labbra sulla fronte di Bucky, mentre si appresta a pronunciare le parole di rito della cerimonia.  
\- Io, Steven Grant Rogers, prendo te, James Buchanan Barnes, come mia anima gemella e prometto di pronunciare le tue parole al momento della fine.  
La voce di Bucky è più debole e per l’emozione si rompe in più punti, ma il bacio con cui lo accoglie è fermo e sicuro.

***

_Qualsiasi cosa esista dopo la morte, prometto che ci ritroveremo anche lì, Stevie._


End file.
